It is estimated that 1 out of 5 Americans suffer from allergies. Allergic rhinitis, a common allergy also known as hay fever, is estimated to affect 40 million people in the United States and was estimated to account for $7.9 billion dollars of direct and indirect costs in 1997. J Am Osteopath Assoc. 2002 June; 102(6 Suppl 2):S2-6.
Allergic reactions occur when the immune system reacts to a normally harmless environmental substance. For example, hay fever is often caused by exposure to pollen, dust mites, or pet dander. Symptoms of hay fever include runny nose, watery or itchy eyes, sneezing, and coughing. Treatment of hay fever and other allergies includes avoidance of the allergen that causes the allergic reaction, over-the-counter medications such as antihistamines, and prescription medications such as steroid nasal sprays.
Thus, there is a need to identify agents that can treat or prevent allergic reactions such as hay fever. Embodiments disclosed herein fulfill these needs as well as others.
Vitamin D plays a role in intestinal absorption of calcium and phosphate, and vitamin D deficiency has been associated with rickets in children and osteoporosis in adults. Vitamin D deficiency can result from inadequate sun exposure coupled with inadequate nutritional intake or absorption of vitamin D.
Thus, there is a need to identify agents that can improve absorption of vitamin D derived from dietary sources. Embodiments disclosed herein fulfill these needs as well as others.
Joint pain can be caused by many different conditions such as osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, bursitis, gout, strains, sprains, and other injuries. Joint pain is often accompanied by inflammation. Over-the-counter or prescription non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) such as aspirin, ibuprofen, naproxen, and celecoxib are often used to treat moderate to severe joint pain and inflammation. However, NSAIDs can have undesirable side effects such as gastrointestinal bleeding.
Thus, there is a need to identify agents that can treat or prevent joint pain and inflammation. Embodiments disclosed herein fulfill these needs as well as others.